Love Is
by sbanggg
Summary: What is love exactly? What does 'love' mean to other people? Or better yet, how would they describe it? Defining thoughts and feelings of its value... There's only one person who he can truly define love as. Songfiction.


Author's Notes: While briefly scanning over the song, I wanted to translate the original Korean lyrics into an English version. So to anyone who can read Korean, please note that I'm not Korean, however, that I am learning the language. And that if anything doesn't sounds right, by all means leave a review telling me so. Or even better; message me, that will surely help me to improve.

Listening to the song while you're reading will not only get you into the mood of the character's point of view. It will also make it more enjoyable. It got me into the mood to add more and more every time I listened to the music and words, I didn't think it was ever going to be quite ready or perfect to be published. But it's finally the way how I wanted.

The song is Love Is by 포맨 (4men) (just in case any of you want to listen to the song).

Description: What is love exactly? What does 'love' mean to other people? Or better yet, how would they describe it? Defining thoughts and feelings of its value... There's only one person who he can truly define love as.

All Yu-Gi-Oh! relations belong to their rightful owners and property. Nor do I take any ownership of the song 'Love Is' by 포맨 (4men).

_Enjoy!_

—

**Love Is**  
_~sbanggg~_

Beautiful, pure and irreplaceable; you're gorgeous in every way.

Your stunning smiles that would make anyone who saw them fall in love. Grape crystal eyes that are way beyond the expenses of amethyst. Angelic apple cheeks that complements your flawless complexion. And your magnificent, slender form that ties so finely with those absolute curves.

You are so lovely in all the right places.

You're sweeter than raw honey.  
Your cheery personality that brightens up any room.  
And your intoxicating scent that beckons me to you over and over again.

You're amazing, Little One.

내 걸음이 빨라졌죠 _(I quickly pace myself)  
_왠지 내가 들떠있죠 _(Why am I so excited?)_  
자꾸 거울보고 머릴 만지고 _(In front of the mirror and fixing my hair) _  
참 내가 이상하죠 _(I'm feeling a little strange)_

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure when exactly it was that I had fallen for you, Dearest.

Could it be the first time we've ever embraced? That your warmth was the spark that melted my lonely heart? Or perhaps the very first time you have ever spoken a word to me that the sweetest melody or the softest lullaby had leaked into my ears. Or it could just be love at first sight? That the day I first laid eyes on you, the Gods must've been good to me when They decided to send me such an angel.

I was bound to you either way. I was heads-over-heels in love with you. And nothing will ever change that.

바쁜 일이 소풍같죠 _(Days of distress or panic)_  
그대가 날 안아줄 때면 _(You hold onto me)_  
잠시 모든 걸 잊고 _(All is forgotten)_  
다 른 세상에 다녀 오는 것 같죠 _(I feel like I'm in a whole new world)_

Whenever I'm angry, frustrated or upset. You were always there to comfort me through my troubles.

Throughout years when we were still in high school, I remember the all night-ers we used to pull. They were usually during the weekends and holidays that we'd talk for hours over the phone or face to face; enduring each other with endless rambling of likes and dislikes. Funny moments, happy moments, sad moments, precious moments. We've even shared intimate secrets with one and other.

All was fun, and I cherish every second of it.

But I knew I could never reveal my true secret to you. Not yet anyway.

항상 밝은 성격도 엉뚱한 말투도 _(Your cheery personality and voice)_  
참 특별한 그대죠 _(You are so very dear)_

Pure innocence and baby-like charms. Little One, you are not naive; you are wise and witty. I can always turn to you for advice to help better myself.

Your soothing tune that relaxes my every nerve, and your beloved, timid tone that makes the fine hairs from the back of my neck stand up. Why am I always so vulnerable when I'm around you, Little One? It's like you've placed a permanent spell upon me, thus creating an inevitable escape.

그대로 좋은 걸요 그대 날 웃게 해요 _(With you, everything is fine)_  
상처로 닫혀있던 내 맘이 _(You make me happy)_  
그대를 보며 웃고 있네요 _(Even with a broken heart, I turn to you for a smile)_

You always know how to crack a chuckle out of me. Just by the little things you say or do, a coldness within my veins shivers my every bone as my heart melts for you.

**Aibou.**

It felt like it was just yesterday that I've announce you as my partner. And as cheesy as it may sound, you are also my partner in crime. Whenever you wear my jackets or my over-sized sweaters, my heart flutters. You're my little gangster babe, Yugi, I'd even given you my favourite hat.

You're a treasure, you know that? The most precious one yet.

그대를 닮아가요 그댈 따라 웃네요 _(I want to do the same to you as you did to me)_  
나 역시 그대에겐 _(I want to make you happy, too)_  
늘 좋은 사람이고 싶어요 _(And to be everything to you)_

You're the king of the throne, you're the husband of my home. You were the only one who made me feel special even though I was nothing.

나 가끔은 겁이 나요 _(Sometimes it scares me)_  
나 같은 상처를 줄까봐 _(I don't ever want to hurt you)_  
맘이 서툴테지만 부족하지만 _(I still lack a lot of things)_  
나를 기다려줘요 _(Please wait for me)_

There is still a lot for me to learn before I could truly call you mine.

These streets are always scary, but you know I'm forever here whenever you need me. I'm gonna be there to protect you from all your fears, hug you close when it's cold, and hold you down whenever you're alone.

Through all the murder and blood, I finally found the one who I truly call love.

철이 없던 생각도 어긋난 마음도 _(Childish thoughts and my aggravated heart)_  
다 맞춰가볼게요 _(I wanna be perfect to you)_

Being the hoodlum that I know I am, you still look pass all the flaws I've scarred myself with. Even with all the conflicts and scraps I get myself in, you always see me right through the very end. Why do you stick around for, Little One? All the lonely nights I put you through, you still stand at my side.

그대로 좋은 걸요 그대 날 웃게 해요 _(With you, everything is fine)_  
상처로 닫혀있던 내 맘이 _(You make me happy)_  
그 대를 보며 웃고 있네요 _(Even with a broken heart, I turn to you for a smile)_

All the right words, you know each and every one of them.

You tell me that you were gonna be right there whenever I needed you, but the thing is, Dearest is that I'm always gonna need you. And want you. Right here next to me all the way, it's forever and always.

I've never been robbed but you stole my heart.

그대를 닮아가요 그댈 따라 웃네요 _(I want to do the same to you as you did to me)_  
나 역시 그대에겐 _(I want to make you happy, too)_  
늘 좋은 사람이고 싶어요 _(And to be everything to you)_

Times I would see you with another guy, I grow green with envy. My possessiveness I have of you is eternity insatiable.

I just love you, Hun. You're above everything in this corrupted world, and to me you are like a God; my God. But you also are my aibou, my angel, my love and my life. You're my purpose.

눈물이 날 것 같죠 사랑을 알 것 같죠 _(Tears that are falling, I understand now what love is)_  
걸음보다 마음이 앞서서 _(My heart is pumping quicker than my legs)_  
그대를 향해 가고 있네요 _(Reaching closer towards you)_

To you, there's nothing beyond friendship between us. But in my eyes, I see something far more grander. This ironic, twisted romance that we share is killing us, I hope you can sense that, too.

You are so very dear to me that I'd even spray paint your name all over the park.

조금만 기다려요 이런 날 기다려요 _(Just a little more, please wait for me)_  
하나씩 한 걸음씩 _(Step by step)_  
좋 은 사람이 되는 나예요 _(I'll be good enough for you)_

It's gonna be my turn this time, time that I end life on the streets. Time to leave the black book, 'cause I'm in for something way better this time. So wait for me, Yugi. I'm gonna be that better man I've always wanted to be. Proving myself I'm here for a change.

I mean, what's the point of life if you share it all alone?

_Oh baby..._  
_Love is..._  
_Love is baby._  
_Ohhh..._  
_Yeah..._

Cupid needs better judgement. Because this ain't some unexpected romance, this was an unexpected love. 'Cause I gotta make you mine.

—


End file.
